L'Heure bleue
by munmunlefay
Summary: Teddy Lupin dans toute sa splendeur... Que dire de plus?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Blue is the new Black

.

.

Bleu turquoise. Bleu _turquoise,_ par Merlin… !

Quand on était la mère puis la grand-mère d'un Métamorphomage, on devenait plus calée en nuances chromatiques qu'un vendeur de papier peint…

\- Teddy, _qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit_ ?

\- Ne pas crâner et se fondre dans la masse le jour de la rentrée.

\- Tu vois beaucoup de cheveux bleus sur ce quai ? dit Andromeda en montrant la marée de chapeaux pointus qui occupait la voie 9 ¾.

\- Non, répondit Ted de mauvaise grâce.

\- Conclusion ?

L'adolescent soupira d'une façon très… adolescentesque, et donna à ses cheveux une teinte noire, qui lui donnait des faux airs à Sirius. Il était difficile à savoir si c'était voulu – Ted en redemandait toujours quand Andromeda lui parlait de son cousin mais elle l'aurait remarqué s'il avait décidé de suivre ses traces.

\- Merci.

.

.

Ted gardait la tête haute au milieu des volutes de vapeur que crachait la locomotive rouge, mais Harry et Ginny voyaient bien qu'il n'en menait pas large.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

\- Ta grand-mère est très célèbre, dit Harry, très sérieux.

Ginny réprima un fou rire. Bien entendu, moins de dix minutes après son arrivée sur le quai, deux élèves de Poudlard, qui se présentèrent comme les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard, s'approchèrent d'elle pour avoir son autographe. Une joueuse de Quidditch au palmarès aussi impressionnant que le sien qui mettait un terme à sa carrière pour fonder une famille, ça ne courait pas les rues… mais alors une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch qui fondait une famille avec _l'Elu_ …

\- Vous allez avoir un autre bébé? demanda une autre élève.

Elle lui rappela Romilda Vane, toujours à la recherche du dernier ragot. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Encore un petit monstre qui tentera de manger du savon, de mettre des vêtements de poupées aux gnomes de ma mère ou de tirer les moustaches de ce vieux Pattenrond ?

 _\- Non merci…_ soupira-t-il.

Le week-end précédent avait été très festif : James avait montré pour la première fois des signes de magie. Toute la famille s'était réunie, et ç'avait été l'occasion de coincer Molly et Arthur et de leur faire promettre de garder les trois enfants Potter le jour de la rentrée de Ted. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui, le centre de leur attention.

Ils prenaient tous les deux très à cœur leur rôle de parrain et marraine. Ginny aurait tout fait pour le fils de Nymphadora, et Harry pour le fils de Remus. Ils avaient tenté d'être des guides pour lui. Jamais complètement des parents, mais jamais complètement autre chose non plus. La présence de Teddy dans leur vie avait contribué à les faire attendre pour avoir leurs propres enfants.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient à la tête d'une sacrée tribu. Qui semblait avoir hérité (pour l'aîné, au moins) du tempérament des jumeaux. Heureusement qu'ils n'en auraient pas sept… (Ginny avait dit un « _NON_! » assez ferme). Les angoisses de jeune papa d'Harry ne s'étaient jamais complètement dissipées – il n'avait jamais eu de figure parentale acceptable avant l'école – mais il se rappelait souvent qu'un autre homme que lui avait déjà eu cette peur, et sans doute des milliers avant lui.

Mais quand il voyait Teddy, si fier dans son uniforme neuve et tenant à la main la cage de son premier hibou, Numitor (le cadeau des Potter pour son entrée à Poudlard), il se disait qu'il y avait au moins un de ses enfants (spirituels) qu'il avait réussi.

Andromeda leur fit signe d'avancer sur le quai. Harry regarda Teddy s'installer derrière la vitre avec un pincement au cœur. Ses cheveux colorés attireraient rapidement ses camarades, mais son caractère plutôt réservé le ferait choisir des amitiés solides, qui dureraient à travers ses années d'études. C'était en tous cas ce qu'il lui souhaitait.

.

.

Andromeda fit signe à Harry et Ginny de la rejoindre. Elle attrapa son petit-fils au passage et réajusta le col de son uniforme (les premières impressions étaient très importantes). Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand il prit une mine boudeuse.

\- Je vais avoir l'air d'un premier de la classe !

\- Hé, il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

\- Les autres ne portent pas leur uniforme… On va penser que je suis ennuyeux et sérieux et…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ils découvriront bien vite le petit démon qui sommeille en toi… Chiche de ne pas changer la couleur de tes cheveux jusqu'à… midi ?

\- Nan.

Par Circé, s'il y avait bien un gène qu'il n'avait pas eu à chercher loin, c'était celui des têtes-de-mule.

Le coup de sifflet tant redouté retentit alors sur le quai. Comme tous les autres parents, Andromeda s'approcha des portes du train rouge et embrassa son protégé. Ted se dégagea, mais surtout pour la forme. Il monta dans le compartiment le plus proche et rejoignit sa grand-mère à la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Hé, Teddy ? Ta mère avait choisi la couleur prune pour ses cheveux, le jour de sa rentrée, dit Andromeda avec un clin d'œil.

Ted sourit et la serra fort contre lui, malgré la vitre, image de premier de la classe ou pas.

\- Prends soin de toi, mamie.

\- Toi aussi, chéri.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit. Le train grinça, puis s'ébranla.

\- Tu m'écriras ? cria Ted à sa grand-mère. Vous m'écrirez ?

\- Bien sûr ! cria Harry.

\- Et puis, j'ai préparé un colis qui partira demain… fit Andromeda avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vrai ? sourit-il. De chez Weasley&Weasley ?

\- Honeydukes, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

\- Cooool ! Merci Mamie !

\- Et n'oublie pas d'écrire à Victoire !

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Si bien qu'un an plus tard, Victoire Weasley monta dans le _Poudlard Express_ , les larmes aux yeux, persuadée qu'on allait lui faire subir épreuves sur épreuves avant de la conduire au château à dos de dragon.

.

.

Ted avait hâte d'avoir Minerva McGonagall comme directrice : c'était après tout, une des rares personnalités à avoir le maximum de points d'intelligence sur les cartes _Pandemon_ , et c'était sans parler de son score maximal en habileté au combat (un score que seuls Harry Potter, sa mère, et Kingsley Shacklebolt - qui entamait sa dernière année comme ministre - obtenaient).

\- Lupin… comme _Remus_ Lupin ? fit un garçon du train, étonné.

Ted acquiesça, un peu gêné.

D'autres élèves se rappelleraient bien assez tôt de la bibliographie qu'ils avaient achetée pour l'école. Le livre de son père, publié de façon posthume par Hermione, était devenu une référence dans le domaine de la Défense contre les Forces du mal, dès sa sortie. C'était à la fois un livre de chevet pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu la Deuxième guerre des sorciers et voulaient apprendre à se défendre, et un livre hommage pour tous les anciens élèves de Remus.

Ted n'avait pas envie de parler de sa famille tout de suite. On saurait assez tôt qu'il était le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Ils étaient des héros, pour qui connaissaient l'Histoire de leur pays et du château. Et Ted était un peu fatigué du passé.

Bien sûr, ils faisaient tous partie de la génération dont les parents avaient leur nom dans les livres d'histoire… Mais gérer cet héritage était parfois lourd.

Et pour Ted… sacré héritage. Petit-fils d'un Né-Moldu et d'une Black reniée par sa famille, fils d'un loup-garou désormais célèbre et d'une Auror Métamorphomage émérite, tous les deux morts en héros deux jours après sa naissance… Albus Potter pouvait aller se rhabiller, à côté de ça. Une joueuse de Quidditch célèbre et l'Elu, c'était de la gnognotte… Mais il aurait à porter le même genre d'héritage pesant que lui…

On leur disait en permanence qu'ils étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir vécu la guerre, mais du coup, ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir le droit de se plaindre de rien. Et puis la guerre, Ted ne l'avait peut-être pas connue, mais il n'avait pas non plus connu ses parents, à cause d'elle. On lui demandait d'être fier de parfaits inconnus. Mais les sourires sur les photographies ne remplaçaient pas une étreinte chaque soir, les discussions ou les disputes qu'il aurait dû connaître en 1000 exemplaires dans sa vie… Victoire, elle, avait ça. Alors elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout comprendre.

Victoire et Teddy avaient grandi au milieu des récits des exploits de leurs parents et au milieu du cercle d'amis de leurs parents… Ils avaient appris ensemble à lire les aventures de Babbitty Lapina et de Cendrillon, et passé tous leurs étés à rire aux mêmes bêtises dans les différentes maisons de la famille Weasley. Un an d'écart, c'était peu pour deux âmes sœurs. Mais parfois, c'était vrai, ils ne se comprenaient pas.

.

.

.

 _Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête aide beaucoup les première année… mais ne fais aucun commentaire sur son surnom, il se vexe facilement… Appelle-le Sir Nicholas, ça lui plaira. Ajouter que tu es mon filleul pourrait aussi te faciliter la vie…_ lui avait dit Harry avant de partir.

\- Bonjour Sir Nicholas… dit-il avec appréhension. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la classe du professeur Slughorn ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! dit le fantôme, ravi de pouvoir aider quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas contenté de le dépasser sans le voir au coin d'un couloir. Suivez-moi, mon jeune ami !

Jusqu'ici, Ted s'en était plutôt bien sorti pour une première semaine.

Sans surprise, son professeur de Défense l'adorait. Avoir le fils d'un tel théoricien et praticien de la magie était un honneur pour elle… Dommage que Mrs Jones soit persuadé qu'il ait des prédispositions pour sa matière : il doutait que sa double ascendance ne l'aide beaucoup tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis le nez dans ses livres et travaillé comme les autres.

Neville Londubat, l'ami des Weasley et de son parrain, qui enseignait la Botanique, l'avait toujours apprécié : après tout, ils avaient pour point commun d'avoir vu leur vie de famille chamboulée par Bellatrix Lestrange et d'avoir été élevés par leur grand-mère.

Le professeur Slughorn, lui, était un vieux croulant jovial qu'il avait déjà aperçu à la table des professeurs, mais Ted s'était réveillé tard : il était arrivé en bas des marches à la cloche et n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Résultat, ceux de sa classe qui avaient été prévoyants étaient déjà partis vers les cachots, et en l'absence de camarade à suivre, Ted s'était perdu.

Nick, ravi, commentait ce qu'ils voyaient avec des airs de guide de musée.

\- A droite, derrière ce tableau, ce sont les cuisines… Votre père et ses amis y venaient souvent pour alimenter les soirées des Gryffondors. A gauche, la Salle commune des Poufsouffles, mais je ne vous dirais pas comment y entrer… Et voici le couloir que vous devez suivre pour descendre aux cachots. Suivez les torches – une nouveauté, ça je peux vous le dire… – le professeur Slughorn qui a insisté pour faire chauffer cette partie du château à cause de ses rhumatismes…

Le professeur Slughorn ne le gronda pas d'être arrivé en retard. Ted s'assit à la table de Malcolm Tibery, qu'il connaissait du club de Bavboules.

\- Hé ! Il paraît que tu as une petite copine ?!

\- Moi ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- C'est vrai que tu reçois des lettres d'une fille _deux_ fois par _semaine_ ? renchérit Pierce Mason, un Serpentard avec qui il avait déjà joué aux échecs.

Ted s'empêcha de rosir, mais visiblement, un changement dans la couleur de ses cheveux l'avait trahi. Les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent, avant qu'un regard de Slughorn ne les arrête.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- Victoire. Elle est très jolie.

Comme si c'était l'essentiel...

.

.  
.

\- Tu peux _vraiment_ choisir ce que tu veux, ma chérie, dit Fleur d'un air inquiet.

 _Surtout Beauxbâtons, quoi_ , pensa Victoire.

\- Même Durmstrang ? demanda-t-elle, mais uniquement pour faire de la provoc.

Fleur se mordit la lèvre, prise au piège de ses propres paroles.

\- Eh bien… je suppose que pour Durmstrang, ce sera plus difficile de nous convaincre, ton père et moi.

\- Je veux aller à Poudlard, maman, dit Victoire en souriant. Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer en choisissant l'école de papa.

\- Je ne suis pas vexée.

Fleur soupira tout de même. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que sa fille suive ses pas, mais elle avait elle-même passé un an à Poudlard : elle ne pouvait qu'aimer l'école.

\- Tu ne choisis pas Poudlard parce que Ted y est, hein ?

Au tour de Victoire de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Pas _seulement_ ? dit-elle. Sinon, je peux avoir un hibou ?

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

Vu le nombre de fois que sa fille avait utilisé le hibou de la famille cette année, ç'aurait été une requête légitime… _si_ elle n'avait pas choisi à l'instant d'être réunie pendant les six années à venir dans le même bâtiment que son destinataire fétiche.

Fleur allait dire non, quand Victoire battit des cils avec toute la force de ses gènes vélanes. Redoutable.

\- Tu oses utiliser tes pouvoirs sur ta propre mère ? pouffa Fleur.

\- Ça marche, non ?

La semaine d'après, Victoire ramenait à la maison un hibou petit-duc, dont la propension à pincer lui valut rapidement le nom de Mordicus.

.

.

.  
Lorsque Ted sortit sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Andromeda étouffa un cri d'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien de grave, dit Ted avec un sourire douloureux de héro. L'équipe de Quidditch m'a laissé m'entraîner avec elle et je me suis pris un Cognard.

Andromeda leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Mme Pomfresh faisait disparaître les bleus en un clin d'œil. Visiblement, Ted n'avait pas encore appris à les faire disparaître, comme sa mère dans le temps.

Ted lui lança un regard de défi, son bleu sur le menton mis en évidence par son air bravache. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer que pour fêter leur dernière nuit à Poudlard, il avait mené une expédition commando avec ses camarades de dortoirs, dans le but de réveiller les filles avec des Bombabouses, et qu'il s'était mangé l'escalier escamotable du dortoir des filles…

Il avait son honneur, non mais oh.

.

.  
\- Un Cognard ? fit Victoire, impressionnée. Et ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

\- Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres…

Il lui raconta ensuite une fantastique histoire de Sombrals (par « fantastique », comprenez : inventée de toute pièce). De l'autre côté du salon du Terrier, Harry et Ginny souriaient en les écoutant.

\- S'il veut concurrencer les histoires d'école de son parrain, il va falloir qu'il fasse mieux que ça…

Andromeda, qui jouait aux échecs avec Arthur, tiqua.

\- Non, j'aimerais mieux pas…

.

.  
.

.  
.

 _Cher Ted,_

 _Je suis vraiment_ vraiment _désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner cette fois pour le jour de la rentrée. J'étais en raid à Hipswich, une affaire très importante, mais je ne peux bien sûr pas t'en dire plus dans une lettre. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait tourner ta grand-mère en bourrique. Ecris-lui, tu lui manques beaucoup. Je dois passer à Poudlard pour le Bureau jeudi prochain : je demanderai à McGonagall si je peux te voir. Sinon, rendez-vous devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet._

 _Ton parrain qui est très fier de toi,_

 _Harry_

Il avait agrémenté son texte de petits dragon qui souriaient ou se grattaient la tête. Ces petits dessins rendaient Ginny folle, d'après ce que Ted avait entendu. Une invention moldue que les sorciers tentaient d'intégrer dans leurs trop traditionnelles lettres. De ces émodragones, Dean Thomas, un ami d'Harry qui travaillait comme caricaturiste à la _Gazette_ , avait fait tout un business.

Ted n'en voulait pas à Harry, il avait vraiment beaucoup de boulot. Et puis, il l'avait quand même fait se sentir le filleul le plus gâté du monde, le weekend précédent.

\- Ecoute-moi, Ted, c'est très important, avait dit Harry à voix basse, dans un coin de la maison Potter. Ne dis pas à Albus que tu l'as eue avant lui. Je la lui donnerai quand il entrera à Poudlard, mais jusque-là, tu peux t'en servir.

Ted avait regardé le bout de parchemin miteux. Son parrain l'avait habitué à de meilleurs cadeaux.

\- C'est pour la valeur sentimentale, ou… ?

Harry sourit. Lui aussi n'avait pas cru à la Carte au début.

 _\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

\- Mais tu es Auror ! avait protesté Ted, mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

\- C'est la formule qui importe, avait souri Harry. J'ai pensé que le descendant du dernier Maraudeur devait l'avoir.

Pour être honnête, Harry n'avait pas été sûr que Remus aurait voulu que son fils ait la Carte – pour s'en servir à l'école, du moins. Il estimait que Tonks, elle, aurait été ravie… mais c'était beaucoup moins sûr pour Andromeda.

Ted avait déjà entendu parler de la Carte, mais il l'avait imaginée différente. Toujours est-il que c'était fier de ce secret caché au fond de sa valise qu'il entra en deuxième année.

.  
.

.

\- La copie d'objets moldus par les sorciers, et vice versa, n'est pas considérée comme du plagiat… se défendait Arthur.

\- Un autre point que tu t'es _assuré_ de mettre dans la loi !

\- Faux et archi-faux ! C'est _surtout_ cette clique de pro-sorciers qui ont insisté sur le fait que les Moldus sont des sous-hommes qui devraient être assez contents qu'on s'intéresse à leurs créations…

\- Et pour une fois, tu n'as pas protesté ! hurla Molly. C'est malhonnête ! Et aucune des personnes que tu as copiées ne peut se plaindre, bien sûr !

\- Pour une fois que j'aide vraiment à faire bouillir la marmite !

Les cartes Pandemon (leurs monstres, personnages et stratégies de jeu) avaient un succès fou auprès des enfants du monde magique, mais Arthur avait eu l'idée en observant leur équivalent moldu… une chose que Molly ne lui pardonnait pas.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Arrêter la production ? Par Merlin, Molly, je le ferais, si la boîte de nos fils n'en dépendait pas…

\- Je veux que tu rendes à César ce qui est à César, dit-elle d'un air décidé.

Sur les paquets apparut bientôt le logo « Sur une idée originale de ******, moldu ». Les ventes n'en pâtirent pas, et _Sorcière Hebdo_ publia même un article sur les nouveaux types de consommation (une espèce de _hipster_ isme sorcier), mais au moins, Arthur ne pouvait plus se faire enguirlander par sa chère et tendre… pas toujours si tendre.

.

.

.

\- Grand-mèèèèère ?

Andromeda grimaça théâtralement, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Ted en jouait méchamment, quand il voulait.

\- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà 80 balais…

\- Ça tombe bien que tu introduises le sujet, fit innocemment Ted. Tu ne veux pas m'acheter la dernière Comète ?

Sa grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel. Pour l'humour, c'était indéniablement les gènes du grand-père qui remontaient à la surface.

\- Tu as _déjà_ un balai…

\- La Comète de Maman est moins rapide que certains _balais de l'école !_ Un _Nimbus 2000_ peut la battre à la course…

Andromeda soupira. Dire qu'à une époque Nymphadora lui avait rabattu les oreilles pour avoir un _Nimbus_ 200 _1_ … Sans succès, d'ailleurs. Même règles pour son fils que pour elle.

\- Il n'y a que les mauvais joueurs de Quidditch qui accusent leur outil… Un balai qui vole est un bon balai, un point c'est tout.

Teddy bouda et Andromeda l'ignora.

Alors comme souvent, dans ses cas-là, Ted se tourna vers Harry. Mais face à un « non » aussi clair de la part de Mrs Black, son parrain n'osa rien faire.

\- On en reparlera si tu es nommé préfet en cinquième année…

.  
 _Bien sûr_ qu'il fut nommé préfet. Et le jour où sa lettre arriva, il alla droit à Godric's Hollow et demanda sa récompense à son parrain. Réglé comme une pendule.

Harry avait senti le truc venir et prévenu Andromeda.

\- Un _Bolide 500_ ! annonça Ted en rentrant chez lui. Merci Mamie !

\- J'espère que tu as remercié Ginny… C'est elle qui te l'a obtenu.

Etre une ancienne Harpie avait ses avantages.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a choisi le modèle, je me trompe ?

Andromeda caressa les cheveux bordeaux de son petit-fils.

\- Oh, je suis tombée sur des _Balai Magazines_ qui traînaient sur ma table basse avec certaines pages cornées… J'étais presque vexée par ton manque de subtilité, Teddy.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Harry a dit que je devais être un préfet cool, comme Papa, plutôt qu'un préfet comme Percy Weasley… qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là, à ton avis ?

\- Oh, n'écoute pas tout ce que dit ton parrain, d'accord ?

.

.

Ah. Le fameux moment de la liste de Noël.

\- Ta propre Cheminette ? lut-elle.

\- Bah ouais…

\- J'ai de ces effets de déjà-vus… soupira Andromeda. On en a déjà parlé, Teddy. Même règle pour toi et pour ta mère : pas de jaloux. Ça lui a réussi.

\- Je croyais que ma mère était une rebelle ?

\- Oui, mais elle l'aurait été, même avec une Cheminette personnelle… Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la nôtre…

\- C'est _pas_ pareil…

\- Si, Ted, ça l'est. Tu veux juste céder à une mode débile qui existait déjà de mon temps et qui te passera quand tu auras appris le coût de la vie, et appris à apprécier la tranquillité et le fait ne pas être joignable toutes les deux minutes…

\- Comme si _toi_ , tu avais demandé ça à tes parents ! s'exclama-t-il, énervé, avec cet air de monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde universellement observable chez les ados.

\- Oh, tu serais surpris…

Andromeda lui parlait rarement de la partie Black de sa vie. Alors il l'écouta.

\- …on vivait dans une microsociété, mes sœurs et moi, avant d'aller à Poudlard. On vivait entre nous, ou alors on fréquentait nos cousins et les autres enfants Sangs-purs, les seuls que les parents veuillent bien inviter au Manoir. On sortait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et on allait au moins une fois par an à Stonehenge et au Zoo magique d'Aberdeen… je t'y emmènerais peut-être un jour si tu es sage. Avec Poudlard, tous mes horizons se sont ouverts. Je fréquentais des tas de sorciers qui avaient des noms de famille qui m'étaient inconnus, et qui étaient tout aussi bien élevés, brillants et polis que ceux de la caste que mes parents m'avaient appris à fréquenter. J'ai arrêté de distinguer les gens selon la pureté de leur sang ou leur fortune dès ma première semaine. Ce n'était pas du goût de Bella, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que je rejoigne son groupe d'amis, donc ça va. Narcissa ne détestait pas jouer les grandes sœurs, mais elle préférait aussi me laisser avec les premières années. On était le bas de l'échelle sociale de Poudlard… tu as connu ça, je sais, mais laisse Mamie radoter un peu. Bref, Poudlard m'a ouvert des portes. Revenir à la maison pour les vacances revenait à être enfermé.

Elle sentait qu'elle s'était un peu égarée et s'arrêta.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu vas aller au Terrier pour quelques semaines cet été. Harry m'a promis de passer autant que possible et tu pourras voir Victoire, Louis, James, Molly et Fred. Tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est mieux que les colonies de vacances (moins cher, aussi) et c'est bon pour toi. Et _donc_ tu n'as pas besoin de Cheminette, _CQFD_ , parce que tu ne seras pas enfermé, que tu auras accès à d'autres moyens de communication et que sincèrement, tu verras trop de monde pour t'ennuyer.

Ted ne pouvait pas vraiment contrer ce dernier point. Les Weasley étaient sans doute la famille la moins monotone qu'il connaisse.

.

.

.

Passer le Noël au Terrier n'était pas une première pour Ted, mais la dernière fois, il avait sept ans et la moitié des cousins germains de Victoire n'étaient pas encore nés. Il eut l'air tellement choqué en entrant dans le salon des Weasley qu'Andromeda éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de personnes rousses de ma vie… c'est une réserve naturelle ou quoi ?

Fleur entra à ce moment-là, et Victoire le fouetta au passage avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle avait entendu. Ted la regarda passer, subjugué. Il augmenta inconsciemment sa masse musculaire. La Métamorphomagie avait ses avantages…

.  
.

.

\- Ted Lupin ! Est-ce que tu es en train de fumer ?!

Ted cacha immédiatement sa cigarette dans son dos. Combien de chances qu'il puisse la changer en fleurs par la pensée ?

\- … non ?

Victoire tendit la main d'un air décidé. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de mettre les gènes vélanes en marche quand elle avait les sourcils aussi froncés. Teddy lui tendit sa roulée à contrecœur.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes ?

\- Parce que c'est cool ?

\- Tu tiens à ce que ta coolitude dépende d'un morceau de papier fourré au tabac ? Parce que ta santé, elle, dépend de l'état de tes poumons et du reste !

Ted baissa les yeux.

\- Prends une Menthe-religieuse, conseilla Victoire, tu empestes.  
Allons bon. Il en déduisait qu'elle refuserait de l'embrasser s'il ne prenait pas de mesures drastiques. Il sortit la boîte (une coopération Honeydukes – Weasley&Weasley) et prit un insecte en sucre qui attendait qu'il lui croque la tête pour se servir de ses pattes comme de fil dentaire.

Une minute plus tard, il était prêt à réclamer son bisou, et Victoire encore assez loin de ses parents pour accepter.

.

.

Pour une fois (Noël oblige), les jeunes ne râlèrent pas trop quand les vieux partagèrent leurs souvenirs d'avant leur naissance. Trop de morts et d'homonymes, disaient-ils habituellement. Et les adultes répondaient : il faut savoir ces choses-là. Mais avec Andromeda, c'était des histoires différentes de celles d'Harry, Hermione et de la famille Weasley. Le 25 décembre, elle leur parla par exemple de la politique matrimoniale de sa famille. L'histoire des Black avait toujours fasciné ceux qui avaient connu le 12 Square Grimmaurt, mais les adultes n'étaient pas les seuls à écouter.

\- On avait le droit de faire sa difficile : ma mère ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'avais épousé Crabbe, par exemple : elle voulait quand même de beaux petits-enfants. C'était mon droit d'être difficile, mais c'était mon devoir d'épouser quelqu'un de sang pur.

\- Donc en gros, tu es tombée amoureuse de la première personne qu'il t'était interdit de fréquenter ? fit Teddy pour l'embêter.

Ginny pouffa.

\- Mmmm…ouais.

\- Et ce n'était pas par pur esprit de rébellion ?

Ted avait toujours eu un doute.

\- Non, sinon j'aurais choisi un vrai Moldu, sourit-elle.

.

.  
.

.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel. Teddy se reprenait encore la tête au sujet de Victoire. Il voulait une relation sérieuse et elle aussi. Mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment. Comme vouloir faire une demande officielle à Bill Weasley pour emmener sa fille au cinéma moldu, et passer des heures à se demander comment présenter les choses.

\- Tu es pire que ton père, parfois…

Teddy leva un sourcil. En général, Andy n'associait pas Remus à du négatif. Sans doute par égard pour lui, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait cru comprendre que l'histoire de ses parents n'avait pas été que rose, et que par conséquent, Andromeda ne l'avait pas toujours porté dans son cœur…

\- Il a quand même fallu plus d'un an et demi avant qu'il n'accepte de sortir avec ta mère, dit Andy d'un air hautain, comme si c'était une offense à toutes les femmes Tonks.

\- C'est la même chose ! Mr Weasley a quand même un certain passif avec les loups-garou !

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il appréciait autant Remus que toi, et toi, tu ne te transformes toujours pas en loup les soirs de pleine lune, jeune homme !

\- Certains Médicomages pensent que ça peut être comme un gène dormant que la Métamorphomagie a occulté…

\- Et ce serait bien la première fois qu'une malédiction s'inscrit dans l'ADN, soupira Andromeda, les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas ce qui arrêtera Bill si c'est vraiment ce que Victoire veut.

De fait, Mr Weasley eut l'air surtout mort de rire que Teddy fasse une demande aussi traditionnelle pour une vulgaire sortie. Si des fiançailles étaient un jour envisagés, ça allait être _très_ drôle…

.

.

.  
Ted regarda d'un air ahuri les nouveaux sous-vêtements que sa grand-mère lui avait offerts pour Noël. Le sexe n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou avec Andromeda : elle connaissait les meilleurs nids d'amour de Poudlard et comptait bien les transmettre à son petit-fils – s'il faisait la promesse solennelle d'être « prudent ». Mais elle aurait pu prévenir…

\- Mamie, t'es une grand-mère cool, tu sais ?

Elle sourit d'un air attendri. Nymphadora lui avait dit une chose similaire juste avant de mourir.

\- Mais la prochaine fois, tu peux me dire d'ouvrir ce genre de cadeaux en privé ?

Victoire fut prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle sortit de la pièce. Andromeda aussi se retenait de pouffer.

\- Ta petite-amie a donné son avis, fit-elle.

Ted regarda d'un air incrédule le résultat de cette conspiration féminine : des boxers marqués de « Trouvez le Vif » ou assortis de dragons criants « Roooar ! ».  
Ted était clairement le plus pudique (voire pudibond) des deux.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement parfois, tu sais… dit Andromeda. A ton père.

\- Les jambes poilues ?

\- Oh, _ça_ , chéri, je ne saurais pas te dire…

Mais pour les yeux gris, les cheveux sable, le regard sérieux et la grande taille qui apparaissaient quand Teddy annihilait complétement ses pouvoirs…. Il n'altérait presque pas sa physionomie, à part pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Juste assez pour se rappeler qu'il était le fils de l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

Andromeda recevait toujours autant de demandes d'internes en Médicomagie ou de chercheurs qui voulaient étudier Ted et la Métamorphomagie. Elle refusait toujours. Elle le laisserait décider quand il serait majeur, mais pas tant qu'il serait sous sa garde.

Pour l'instant, elle était heureuse qu'il veuille avoir un seul visage – c'est-à-dire être le reflet de dizaines de générations. Le visage de son petit-fils était le résultat de mille histoires d'amour, non une vulgaire boule de pâte à modeler.

.

.  
\- Je fais quand même l'exploit d'être fille-mère puis mère-célibataire à 23 ans d'intervalle et de partager ta vie avec deux Ted différents… sourit Ginny. Pas de prétendant à l'horizon ?

Andromeda _était_ courtisée. Elle aurait pu refaire sa vie, si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle ne voulait de personne, pour l'instant. Elle savait, au fond, que son bedonnant Ted avait été l'homme de sa vie.

Elle savait aussi que ça ennuyait un peu Ted d'avoir une grand-mère aussi jeune et séduisante qu'elle-même (héhé). Mais si on lui demandait si elle était sa mère, ils corrigeaient en chœur « Non, c'est ma grand-mère ». Hors de question de dénier cette place-là à Dora, même si c'était bien Andy qui avait pris le rôle en main. Parfois ça faisait reculer les prétendants (c'était la partie que Teddy préférait… le regard angoissé qu'on tentait de faire passer pour un étonnement poli et la recherche simultanée d'une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser…). Parfois, on ne les croyait pas. Andromeda ne prétendait pas n'avoir jamais utilisé de sorts de Gainage ou de potions antirides, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait assez bien vieilli.

\- Comment vont les Harpies ?

\- Pas mal, soupira Ginny, comme si parler travail pendant le weekend était une honte. Même si Rita Skeeter a davantage apprécié ce qui se passait dans les gradins que pendant le match, si on en croit sa dernière chronique…

Andromeda savait que Ginny ne pouvait pas piffrer la journaliste. Mais elle voyait où elle voulait en venir : Victoire et Teddy ne s'étaient pas vraiment cachés, dans l'euphorie générale qu'entraînaient les Coupes du Monde de Quidditch.

Pour l'heure, Ted aidait James à monter sur un balai. Être surveillant de baignade ou moniteur de Quidditch au pied levé faisait un peu partie du marché, quand on était le filleul d'Harry et Ginny. Teddy le leur rendait bien : il les appelait « sa meute », comme tout ce cercle familial et amical formé autour de ses parents absents. C'avait été le deal : pendant qu'Andromeda avait parlé à Teddy de sa merveilleuse fille, Harry et les Weasley lui avaient parlé des Maraudeurs et du professeur génial qu'avait été Remus.

Andromeda n'était pas comme Pétunia Dursley, elle n'avait jamais tenté de gommer ce qui pouvait la faire souffrir. Les membres de la famille partis trop tôt souriaient sur tous les murs de la maison des Tonks. Leurs visages, bien que figés dans le temps, avaient toujours fait partie du paysage. Pour que Teddy les connaisse et les rencontre malgré tout.

Aujourd'hui, Ted portait ses cheveux à l'état naturel - noirs. Tout le monde lui trouvait alors une ressemblance avec Sirius _et_ Remus. Le combo était un peu étrange.

\- Il est beau gosse, mon petit-fils, quand même… fit Andromeda.

\- Bah, ma nièce a du goût… sourit Ginny.

.

.

.

\- Imagine un peu les enfants qu'on aurait : 1/8 Vélane, ½ métamorphomage, ¼ de loup-garou… Attention les yeux…

Victoire sourit en regardant tomber le crépuscule. Le pont suspendu était le recoin habituel des amoureux au coucher du soleil, mais ce soir, ils étaient seuls.

Ted et elle… deux étudiants avec des apparences qui les singularisaient. Une beauté surnaturelle contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien, et une plastique aux possibilités infinies qui intriguait les gens. Ils avaient toujours peur de ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'authentique, de sincère, face à eux, ou d'être traités comme des bêtes de foire. Du coup, Teddy ne changeait pas son visage et les beaux traits hérités de Remus, il se contentait d'être funky dans les couleurs.

Victoire, elle, faisait plutôt profil bas, en termes d'apparence. Fleur avait toujours beaucoup insisté sur la beauté _naturelle_ de sa fille. Elle lui avait interdit le maquillage, les piercings, etc. alors que Bill, lui, était plus flexible. Ça n'empêchait pas à Fleur d'être le parent cool de temps en temps et à Bill d'hausser la voix, mais sur d'autres sujets.

Fleur savait par quoi sa fille passait ou allait passer : il ne fallait pas donner aux autres de raisons supplémentaires de critiquer son corps. Le raisonnement avait peut-être marché pour elle, mais finalement, Victoire voyait que les autres filles lui en voulaient d'être jolie naturellement, plus que si elle avait été belle à cause d'artifices. Il est plus facile de critiquer un pot de peinture qu'une beauté naturelle. Heureusement, dans ces moments-là, il y avait toujours Teddy pour comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, mais l'école était assez grande pour se retrouver.

Et Teddy avait toujours les mots.

-1/8 Vélane, ½ métamorphomage, ¼ de loup-garou… dit-elle songeuse. Ça nous fait 1/8 de sorciers, mais toujours 1 humain bien entier. C'est ça, le plus important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Déclic**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

.

Un hibou hulula dans sa cage, d'un air courroucé. Victoire lança un regard par-dessus la foule pour ne pas perdre de vue Dominique et ses parents.

\- James nous a vus…

\- A toi de l'intimider pour qu'il ne parle pas…

\- On n'a pas besoin de se cacher…

Ted sourit. C'était vrai. Victoire caressa ses cheveux turquoise – sa couleur depuis près de deux ans, à présent. Il était grand – trop grand pour elle - et filiforme. Responsable et intelligent. Il avait à la fois le côté farceur et sérieux de son père, et le côté foufou de Nymphadora. C'était un très bon mélange, disait souvent sa grand-mère.

Victoire semblait d'accord.

.

.

Andromeda s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de la chambre de Teddy, en allant se coucher. Mais comme toute bonne grand-mère gâteuse, elle s'arrêta pour regarder son petit-fils dormir. Elle retira le casque de ses oreilles et caressa la trace que le fil avait laissée sur sa joue. Peut-être avait-il un visage plus malléable que la moyenne, après tout. Les plis des draps aussi laissaient souvent ce genre de marques sur son visage, et le faisaient ressembler à Remus le temps d'un petit-déjeuner. Andromeda était cependant bien contente que ce ne soit que les traces innocentes du sommeil du juste, et non des cicatrices liées à une malédiction.

.

.  
La fin de Poudlard avait sonné comme le tocsin. Ted et Victoire étaient séparés pour sa dernière année d'étude, et Ted n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire l'année suivante. Mais visiblement, son avenir professionnel n'était pas en tête de ses priorités.

\- Elle ne veut toujours pas que j'ai ma propre Cheminette ! Alors que tout le monde en avait à l'école ! Comment je suis sensé rappeler chaque jour à Victoire que je l'aime ?

Ginny échangea un regard amusé avec Harry. Ils éclatèrent de rire, devant un Ted très déconfit.

Ted semblait oublier qu'Harry et elle avaient une certaine expérience des relations à distance…

\- Mais regardez-moi cette princesse séquestrée dans son château ! se moqua Ginny. A ton âge, je n'avais pas non plus de Cheminette personnelle _et_ je devais partager un hibou avec _9 personnes_ (pas étonnant qu'Errol n'ait pas fait de vieux os…) ! Ecris-lui des lettres ! Et surtout, ne compare jamais l'éducation qu'Andy te donne à celle que certains de tes camarades. On verra bien qui y gagne dans quelques années…

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser James et Albus avoir de Cheminette personnelle ?

 _\- Non_.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez des parents cools…

Son parrain eut un drôle d'air, mais il souriait. Harry avait un peu l'impression d'être le bureau des plaintes depuis que Ted était entré dans la crise d'adolescence. Ou à Poudlard, pour ce que ça changeait. La fin de l'un comme de l'autre ne faisaient visiblement pas tout.

\- On est des parents responsables. On ne peut pas contrôler tout ce qu'il adviendra de nos enfants jusqu'à leur majorité, mais _ce_ qu'on peut contrôler, on le contôle. Ces choix sont notre responsabilité.

\- Parce que donner la Carte des Maraudeurs à James cette année fait partie de ce que tu appelles « des choix de parents responsables » ?

Ginny avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?

.

.

.  
.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des photos des parents d'Harry.

Andromeda leva le nez de la _Gazette_ qu'elle lisait et enleva ses lunettes (qu'elle mettait très rarement, par coquetterie).

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? dit-elle doucement.

\- Sous les piles de _Sorcière Hebdo_ du grenier (on pourrait les revendre cher, c'est collector…). Il y avait une boîte à chaussures… Je n'avais pas l'intention de fouiller.

\- Non, je sais bien que non… dit gentiment sa grand-mère en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle prit délicatement la boîte comme si elle avait peur de l'ouvrir. La boîte de Pandore des souvenirs contenait forcément des photos de ses sœurs et de Ted à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Teddy prit sa main et ouvrit doucement la boîte en carton. Elle avait pris l'humidité mais les photos étaient intactes.

La première était une photo moldue et floue de Sirius et James Potter. Une autre réunissait le Club de Bavboules de la promotion 1959. Une série avec Andromeda et Ted qui s'embrassaient dans des endroits de Poudlard que Teddy connaissaient à présent : à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, devant l'accès à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, dans l'escalier de la volière (on voyait un hibou donner un coup d'aile agacé aux amoureux), devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu (Teddy savait que derrière Barnabas le Follet se trouvait en fait la Salle sur Demande… et le parfait lit d'amour), dans la salle de bains des préfets (Teddy rougit), et mille autres recoins de Poudlard où il était passé sans y penser à deux fois.

\- Narcissa a sauvé pas mal de photos quand Sirius et moi avons quitté la maison. Elle m'a renvoyé l'intégralité du contenu de ma chambre dans une malle, après que je suis parti… Je me demande comment elle a empêché l'elfe de maison de la dénonce à ma mère…

\- Tu n'as gardé que des photos floues de Sirius et James Potter ?

\- Harry a les autres. Hagrid me les avait demandées lorsqu'Harry a fini sa première année. Il voulait qu'il ait un souvenir du monde magique à emporter avec lui pendant les vacances.

\- Donc tu connaissais les parents d'Harry ?

\- La plupart du temps, c'était Molly la baby-sitter attitrée de l'Ordre, mais Lily Potter a aussi gardé ta mère à l'occasion… Lily et moi étions amies à l'école. Elle m'a soutenue quand je suis tombée enceinte et, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais réussi mes B.U.S.E.s et mes A.S.P.I.C.s. Je lui dois beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas été une super amie. Quand James et elle ont été tuées, ton grand-père et moi avons recommencé à respirer. Bellatrix était derrière les barreaux, ta mère et moi pouvions enfin sortir de la maison sans risquer d'être tuée… On a laissé Dumbledore confier Harry à sa famille. J'ignorais qu'il n'apprendrait rien de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait quelque chose si je l'avais su. Quand Lily et James sont morts, cela faisait un an qu'on n'avait pas parlé. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur. On vivait tous cachés. On ne se regardait pas le nombril, mais on prenait chacun soin de sa famille en essayant de se protéger du monde, Teddy. Alors parfois, quelqu'un disparaissait et on l'apprenait des mois après. C'était une autre époque.

Ted sourit un peu. Il savait. On leur rappelait bien assez qu'ils étaient la génération dorée. Née après la guerre et pas appelée à en vivre d'autres. Mais Ted savait que tôt ou tard, un autre combat serait à mener. Les hommes oubliaient vite et changeaient peu.

\- Personne n'a jamais trouvé ces photos ? sourit-il en caressant l'une de celles où son grand-père éclatait de rire.

Teddy savait qu'il avait le même rire tonitruant que lui. Il aurait bien aimé l'avoir connu.

Andromeda ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Ted eut le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger, qu'elle avait tout un monde d'images passées à explorer. Alors il réunit les photos et remonta.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose l'inspirait.

.

.

 _Clic !_ fit le vieux polaroid de sa mère.

\- A quoi bon, si ça ne bouge pas, fit sa grand-mère, qui n'avait jamais été très fan des inventions moldues et qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris la fascination de Teddy pour la photographie.

Harry avait acheté ce matériel de photographie de seconde-main à un certain Denis Crivey, visiblement ravi d'offrir une nouvelle vie à toutes ces lentilles, pellicules et zooms. Mais Ted gardait toujours le bon vieux polaroid avec lui, comme un talisman. Et parfois, il s'en servait.

Ted attendit en souriant que la photo s'imprime. Sa grand-mère regarda, intriguée, le carré blanc s'assombrir et prendre progressivement figure humaine.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas de la magie, ça…

\- « Ce n'est pas de la magie, ça », sourit Ted. Tiens, mamie. Joyeux anniversaire.

Il y avait pensé. Andromeda le serra fort contre elle et regarda le petit carré. Son chenapan-à-mohawk-turquoise était immortalisé sur le papier.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je l'anime… ?

\- Mamie, c'est le _but_ ! Si tu la fais bouger, tous les efforts que j'aurais mis à cadrer, à ne pas bouger et à capturer une seule seconde de ma vie n'auront servi à rien.

\- Bon, bon… si tu nous en fais une affaire d'Etat…

Il n'en fit pas une affaire d'Etat. Seulement le cœur de sa vie.

.  
.

Ça commença par des excursions le week-end d'où il revenait le sourire à la bouche et des pellicules finies plein les poches. Ça continua par la transformation du cabinet de toilette du grenier en chambre noire moldue. Ça continua par la fin d'autre chose.

\- Ted… _Teddy_ ? avait demandé Andromeda. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si j'annonçais que je veux épouser Victoire ?

Wow… _Bon_.

\- Je te le déconseillerais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je connais extrêmement peu de personnes qui se sont mariées avec leur tout premier amour et pour qui ça a marché.

Ted cogita. A la réflexion, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient peut-être des exs cachés dans le placard...

\- Et toi et grand-père ?

\- C'est _rare_ , insista sa grand-mère. Donne-moi une raison d'épouser Victoire là maintenant tout de suite ?

\- Parce que je l'aime ?

Désarmant de naïveté, pensa Andromeda.

\- A ce compte-là, tout le monde se marierait avec son amour de maternelle ! L'amour n'est ni une condition suffisante, ni une condition nécessaire pour se marier !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que Grand-père et toi aviez de plus ?

 _Un bébé_ , faillit répondre Andromeda… avant de se dire que ça risquait de donner de mauvaises idées à Teddy.

\- Pour réussir un mariage, il faut de la _volonté_. Le temps, la beauté, le désir, l'amour, ça passe, et on a peu de prises dessus. Mais la volonté de faire tenir son couple, c'est autre chose, ça se contrôle. C'est faire des concessions pour l'autre, c'est se forcer à regarder l'autre avec un regard amoureux même quand la flamme a disparu et que les années n'ont pas été tendres…

\- J'ai de la volonté, dit simplement Ted.

\- Prouve-le moi en attendant un peu. Sors avec Victoire, installe-toi avec elle pour voir, mais ne me parle pas mariage avant ça… Tu es tout juste sorti de l'école !

\- C'est notre situation financière qui t'inquiète ? fit Ted, incrédule.

\- Il faut la prendre en compte !

Merlin savait qu'ils avaient eu du mal quand Nymphadora était née.

\- Tu ne me déshériterais pas, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle, choquée qu'il ait pu penser ça. Mais ne me fais pas un coup du genre « fuite et mariage secret » !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te convaincrais ?

\- Que tu ailles vivre ta vie loin d'elle pendant qu'elle est à Poudlard. Un an. Un centième de votre vie à deux, si tout se passe bien. Si après, vous voulez tous les deux autant vous marier, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- _Deal_ , fit Ted sur un air de défi.

\- Deal, dit sa grand-mère en tendant sa main.

Le petit diable risquait bien de réussir juste pour gagner son pari.

.

Mais Andromeda s'était faite du souci pour rien. La septième année de Victoire commença comme prévu : tout continua comme avant. Les lettres, l'amour, le manque…

Puis, en même temps que Victoire découvrait qu'il y avait d'autres garçons que Ted à Poudlard, lui découvrait qu'il y avait un monde qui n'était pas peuplé de Weasley, d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Ted partit pour un tour du monde, avec pour seul objet précieux dans son sac de trek, son appareil photo. Il fit des rencontres incroyables, il parla à tout le monde, moldus comme sorciers, des forains qui organisaient des corridas magiques avec des dragons miniatures et qui auraient horrifié Charlie Weasley aux minuscules communautés magiques qui vivaient dans l'Himalaya. Ted prit des photos qui n'avaient jamais été vues ailleurs.

Les sorciers n'étaient pas connus pour exceller dans les arts plastiques – ou les arts en général. Ted loua donc une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse pendant deux mois et y exposa ses photos. Des photos qui ne bougeaient pas. Pour la première fois, il fit valoir ce trait moldu pour un trait artistique, et cela arrêta la critique. On lui en acheta assez pour rembourser le loyer, mais guère plus.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fit des expériences artistiques et chimiques. Et puis, il s'intéressa aux vieilles photos en noir et blanc, que les Moldus trouvaient si _vintage_.

C'est ainsi que sa passion pour les souvenirs commença.

Ses prises de vue en plongée (balai oblige) avaient eu un succès fou, et sans que Ginny n'ait à tirer de ficelles, on lui avait proposé d'être photographe de presse. Ted accepta un temps ce job alimentaire, mais il ne se rendit vite compte que le présent et la « photo-preuve » ne l'intéressait pas. Le passé et la photo-témoin en revanche…

Il savait qu'Harry avait une Pensine. Il l'avait déjà utilisée avec sa permission. Harry lui avait même appris le sort qui permettait de catalyser les souvenirs sous la forme de filaments argentés. D'après son parrain, certains sorciers arrivaient à les donner sous cette forme sans faire appel à leur baguette.

Ted emprunta tous les livres sur les souvenirs qu'il put trouver – dont certains à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, avec l'accord du Professeur McGonagall – mais il en existait en fait relativement peu. L'aspect légal de la chose l'intéressait : on ne répertoriait qu'un seul cas de procès où des souvenirs avaient été présentés comme preuve. Les souvenirs ayant été utilisés contre l'avis de la personne à laquelle ils appartenaient, elles n'avaient pas été retenues comme des preuves valables, car volées. Ted creusa encore.

Il commença par demander conseil à George Weasley pour savoir comment déposer un brevet. En effet, sa première idée avait été d'emmener un appareil photo avec lui pendant qu'il était dans le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre (l'expérience ayant fonctionné avec ses propres souvenirs).

Harry l'autorisa à plonger dans quelques souvenirs à lui. Ted ressortit avec une photo de Ginny en uniforme de Quidditch parfaitement nette. Quand Harry lui donna des souvenirs de souvenirs, Ted ramena un cliché un peu flou, sur lequel les Maraudeurs parlaient près du lac de Poudlard. Les photos de souvenirs s'animaient moins bien que les photos prises sur le vif, comme si elles n'étaient pas prises dans la même temporalité.

Il décrocha la bourse Diggory (mise en place par les Weasley, avec l'accord des parents de Cédric) qui permettait de lancer de jeunes entrepreneurs, et continua ses expériences pour affiner la qualité de ses photos. Ted vendit cher ses photos aux éditeurs de livres historiques et aux journalistes, ainsi qu'à des maisons de retraite dont les patients appréciaient de revoir de vieux amis sur le papier. Des patients atteints d'amnésie ou de maladies comme Alzeimer aussi appréciaient une plongée dans leur passé sans passer par une plongée par la Pensine.

Ted, lui, se souvenait des aventures d'Harry et de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit face au miroir du Risèd. « Il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans des rêves. » Mais il avait seulement breveté le processus, il ne forçait personne à acheter ses services.

Dès qu'il commença à entrapercevoir l'immensité des usages possibles de ses découvertes, Ted concentra ses recherches sur les souvenirs.

Sur les conseils d'Harry, qui avait vu l'aspect d'un souvenir falsifié, il demanda au Département des Mystères de lui accorder un bureau et une bourse de recherche. Ainsi, il étudia les aspects, les consistances, les couleurs des souvenirs, en fonction de leur date, de leur qualité, du fait qu'ils soient plus ou moins mensongers ou falsifiés, … Il publia une étude révolutionnaire sur le sujet, mélange de chimie, d'études moldues, de psychanalyse, de métamagie, de science et de médecine, qui lui valut dans le domaine un Ordre de Merlin Première classe.

En coopération avec le département des Aurors et le Magenmagot, il devint expert légal. On autorisa l'utilisation de souvenirs dans les procès : si on ne pouvait pas obliger quelqu'un à produire un souvenir, pour des raisons de respect de la vie privée, un souvenir pouvait servie de preuve, et un souvenir falsifié ou mensonger pouvait être retenu contre la personne qui le produisait. Ce fut une petite explosion dans le milieu du médico-légal, mais une grande avancée pour les enquêteurs du monde magique. Le procédé fut bientôt utilisé par plusieurs ministères du monde magique et Ted fut à la tête d'une petite fortune.

.

.

.

Victoire semblait indécise.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois…

 _Mon témoin_ , espérait Ted.

\- Notre photographe de mariage.

Ah. Il était un peu déçu. Cela dit, il pouvait comprendre : prendre son ex comme témoin, c'était un peu gênant vis-à-vis du marié…

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

\- Eh… j'aimerais aussi que tu sois le parrain de mon fils.

Il s'était douté qu'elle était enceinte, même s'il n'y avait pas encore eu d'annonce officielle. Il accepta, bien sûr : elle restait la personne qu'il préférait au monde. Et même s'il ne savait plus l'aimer comme un mari et un amant le devrait, elle restait la personne avec qui il était le plus complice, malgré les années et la distance géographique qui les séparaient souvent. Heureusement qu'elle n'épousait pas un jaloux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme le font les pères pour montrer à leurs filles combien elles leur sont précieuses.

\- J'ai un effet de déjà-vu, fit Victoire avec un petit sourire.

Ted leva un sourcil. L'effet de déjà-vu. Il connaissait la théorie que les moldues avaient formulée en se basant sur les neurosciences, et l'effet entraîné par le re-visionnage conscient de souvenirs dans une Pensine… mais n'y avait-il que cela dans le phénomène ?

 _Ted ou l'homme qui réfléchit plus vite que son ombre_ , pensa Victoire en comprenant à son regard vague que l'esprit de Ted vagabondait déjà bien loin d'elle. Ça faisait un moment déjà que cela arrivait… mais avant, il revenait toujours vers elle. Tant pis si la vie avait eu raison d'eux.

Ils étaient heureux. Lui dans ses souvenirs et elle dans ses rêves. Le présent les réunirait toujours.

.

.

 _\- Oh, votre petit-fils vous détestera… parfois. Mais il vous aimera toujours… Ce n'est pas vraiment différent d'être parents. On a plus d'expérience avec notre premier, et plus de temps quand on est à la retraite, mais moins de patience… on n'est plus du tout à la page… Le métier de grand-mère s'apprend… Voyez ce que M. Victor Hugo dit à ce sujet…_

Les paroles d'Augusta Londubat, quelques semaines après la Chute de Voldemort, lui étaient restées. Andromeda l'appréciait beaucoup et allait la voir dès qu'elle le pouvait au Manoir (Mrs Londubat semblait vivre uniquement pour le plaisir de ne pas laisser à Muriel Wesley le record de longévité du pays). Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées par le biais de Sainte-Mangouste : Alice et Frank avaient été les patients d'Andromeda, et les Tonks les avaient cachés chez eux après que Mrs Londubat a été attaquée par Dawlish. Mrs Londubat lui en était très reconnaissante.

Le rapprochement de Neville et Harry, et _a fortiori_ de tous les Weasley (une fois que tout ce beau monde ait eu fini de se déclarer sa flamme et de relier solidement leurs familles par le mariage) les avait fait se recroiser. Andromeda et Augusta avaient presqu'une génération d'écart, mais elles étaient toutes les deux les mères d'enfant unique, d'anciens Aurors morts ou diminués. Toutes les deux grands-mères célibataires de gentlemen extraordinaires, à leur façon. Ça rapprochait.

\- Vous l'avez parfaitement bien élevé, votre Teddy, lui avait dit Augusta, quelques mois avant de mourir.

Andromeda avait acquiescé.

Elle se sentait un peu seule maintenant que Teddy vivait sa vie. Il venait tout de même déjeuner avec sa pas si vieille grand-mère chaque samedi, comme Nymphadora en son temps. Andromeda pensait de plus en plus aux années suivantes. Elle avait besoin d'être au contact de jeunes, de s'entourer de sang neuf pour ne pas se sentir vieillir…

La nouvelle n'était pas officielle, mais s'il était confirmé que Mrs Pomfresh partait à la retraite, elle postulerait. Elle avait bien envie d'aider des jeunes à réparer leurs erreurs (même si elles incluaient de se promener avec des pinces de crabe à la place des bras pendant deux jours), à leur donner une deuxième chance… Elle avait aussi envie d'être là où l'on formait ceux dont dépendraient les progrès ou les reculs de leur civilisation – rien que ça.

Voilà comment des générations d'étudiantes de Poudlard venues à l'infirmerie pour des petits maux se virent forcer d'admirer la photo d'un jeune homme certes canon, mais de plus en plus âgé par rapport à elles. On n'évitait pas Andromeda Tonks en cas de bobo comme on évitait Mimi Geignarde en cas d'envie pressante, mais il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves y réfléchir à deux fois avant de la consulter. (Retirer cette queue de poisson relève-t-il d'une urgence à l'approche des sélections de Quidditch ? Si oui, quitte à perdre une heure de ma vie à écouter le fanclub de Ted Lupin, dois-je la déduire de mon cours de Potions ou de Divination ?)

.

.

\- Le Professeur Ted Lupin… annonça le médiateur de la conférence TEDTalks, de la section recherche du Département des Mystères.

Andromeda Tonks, au premier rang, explosa en applaudissement.

\- C'est mon petit-fils ! murmura-t-elle au sorcier à l'air sévère assis à côté d'elle.

Des fois qu'on oublierait.

.

.

.

.

.

Je laisse le dernier mot à la grand-mère… J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu : que ce soit le cas ou non, vos retours sont toujours les bienvenus...Bonne continuation à tous !

 _Méfait accompli !_


End file.
